


And she helped me from self-destructing

by DYADFiles



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, young!Mrs.S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYADFiles/pseuds/DYADFiles
Summary: 3x05 and Siobhán's heartfelt conversation with Gracie. Always brings up some implications... so I had to put it down.Besides, it's so fascinating to see Mrs. S in such a vulnerable state.





	And she helped me from self-destructing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Orphan Black.
> 
> Tw for substance abuse and implications of miscarriage.

The sounds of a broken heel clicking against the pavement. Her eyes squinting, the street lamp lights blinding her. Her head felt like it was cracked from the inside out and her bloody knuckles were still wrapped around the neck of a bottle of whiskey. Quiet, muffled sobs came from her as she held a sleeve of John’s flannel shirt to her nose. There was a dark stain between her legs, standing out against the blue of her jeans. 

A little knock. Two. There. Louder. She was stupid. It was night time, of course nobody would answer the door. She was about to turn away and go as the door handle clicked.   
“Siobhan?” Aunt Joan, probably the only person left in this world. She sounded worried. It was only then when Siobhan realised what she looked like.   
“Come in, Chicken,” Joan said and opened her door a little wider, gently removing the bottle from Siobhan’s tight grasp. 

“M-mother, She-,” Siobhan started sobbing, trying to articulate her words properly but her state wasn’t allowing her to.   
“It’s alright, you don’t need to tell me yet,” Joan set the bottle aside and sat down. It was only now when she noticed the stain.  
“Shit,” she immediately launched towards Siobhan but was only met with a whimper as she moved away from her.   
“When did it happen?”   
“Couple hours ago,” Siobhan said, sounding completely resigned.   
“You need a doctor”  
“No,” Siobhan snarled, squeezing her legs together, not ready to face the truth. Aunt Joan sighed and picked her up gently. She noticed the scratches on her wrists, the bloodied hands. She smelled the alcohol, maybe even vomit. Siobhan’s eyes were dilated, it was probably more than just drinking. But the stench of blood was the sharpest. 

“Go and get yourself cleaned up. I can help if you want. I’ll get a bed ready and some pyjamas. And you can stay here. Alright, love?”   
Siobhan fell right into her arms with a couple heavy sobs and then nodded, limping to the bathroom quietly.

Aunt Joan sighed and started getting things ready for the new unexpected guest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am planning to post more, but I really love writing sad dramatic pieces so if you've got something in mind, hit me up! I miss my Clone Club family. 
> 
> It was also fun to kind of have S mirror Sarah and Aunt Joan mirror Mrs. S. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
